1. Field of the Invention
Embodiment of the present invention are directed to an optical element having both an amplitude diffractive structure and a phase diffractive structure and/or a vortex lens.
2. Description of Related Art
As the use of non-physical contact connections between light sources and fibers increases, the need for effective isolation to prevent light reflected at the fiber interface from being returned to the light source increases. Feedback to the light source may result in spectral broadening, light source instability, and relative intensity noise, which affect the monochromaticity of the light source. As data rates go up, the systems become more sensitive to relative intensity noise and require low bit error rates. Conventional optical isolators using polarization effects to attenuate reflection are very expensive, making the non-physical contact impractical. The importance of avoiding feedback is further increased when trying to use cheaper light sources, such as vertical cavity surfaces emitting laser diodes and light emitting diodes.
One solution that avoids the use of an optical isolator is a mode scrambler that divides power from the light source into many modes. A configuration employing a mode scrambler includes a single mode pigtail that provides light from the light source to the mode scrambler that then delivers the light to a transmission cable via an air-gap connector. Since any reflected power will still be divided across the many modes, any reflected power in the mode that can efficiently be coupled into the pigtail is only a small fraction of the total reflected power, thereby reducing return losses. However, this solution involves aligning another fiber, physically contacting the fiber with the mode scrambler, and placing the light source against the fiber. This pigtailing is expensive. Thus, there still exists a need for true non-physical contact connection between a light source and a transmission system that does not require an isolator.